a c r o n y m: If Only
by Majickal
Summary: "If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs, "The bark on the trees were as soft as the skies." And the wolf waits below hungry and lonely, he cries to the moon, "If only, if only." Alice Hamilton
1. Jim Hawkins

Journey. The loot of a thousand worlds, _Treasure Island._

Illegal. "Jim, are you sure space-surfing through that oil plant is okay?" "I might have…been arrested a couple of times." "Huh?!"

Mother. "I'm starting to regret not saying goodbye to my mother," the young space boy said glumly. The warrior agreed silently.

Treasure Planet—Glide ability; gunshots are fired with square button; draw ability; LV1—14 strength points.

A/N: The point of these Acronyms are for characters that should have been there so _**I'M TAKING REQUESTS!**_


	2. Lilo Pelekai

Lei. He plucked a purple flower from his flower necklace, tucking it behind her ear, singing, _Aloha oe, aloha oe E ke onaona noho i ka lipo One fond embrace, A hoi ae au, Until we meet again_.

Island. Sora paddled on the surfboard with Lilo and Stitch cheering behind him as a giant waved started to build up. _Hawaiian Roller-coaster Ride._

Lost. Lilo—Generous One, _also _Lost

Ohana. Lilo called out to Sora as he boarded the gummi ship. She ran up and hugged him whispering the words, "Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten."

Keychain: Hawaiian Dancer—shoots green lasers when square button is pressed; Lei Ring is the Limit Command; LV1—13 strength points.


	3. Pocohontas

Pow-wow. Dance around the fire and rejoice the spirits of the earth and _life_.

Others. "What do you see?" he called up to her. "I see…giant white clouds."

Colors. For whether we are _white_ or **copper** skinned. We need to _sing_ with all the _v o i c e s_ of the mountains. We need to **p a i n t** with all the _colors of the wind_

Other. He hid in the trees as she said something in her native language. The white man listened (with his heart).

Heart. _Listen with your heart, you will understand. Listen with your heart, you will understand. Let it rain upon you like a wave upon the sand, listen with your heart you will understand._ Dnatsrednu lliw ouy.

Oddball. She grinned in that sweet way, pulling him towards the cliff above the lagoon. He began to grin to. _Hop, skip, jump!_

Nourishment. Sora was about to put the snack in his mouth when the raccoon snatched it away.

Traitor. He would be killed, for having the same skin as the _savages_.

Animals. He ran with the Cherokee woman through the forest and toward the battle as animals (_spirits of the earth_) ran beside them.

Savages. _Savages! Savages! Barely even human! Savages! Savages! What are we waiting for? Destroy their evil race until there's not a trace of—_How loud are the Drums of War?

Colorful Winds—Running ability; Camouflage ability; healing items and spells increased; LV1 13.

A/N: I see there is some confusion on this whole requesting thing. **Any Disney or Final Fantasy Character can be requested. Use SPECIFIC characters when requesting.**


	4. Kim Possible

Karate. "So where did you learn to fight?" "Watching Dragon Ball Z when I was little."

Impossible. "It's impossible!" Drakan raged. "No, it's Kim Possible," Sora grinned, enjoying the small giggle he got from Kim.

Music. He stared at the flushed girl as she danced on stage, getting over her fear of singing in front of people. Oh em gee.

Unstoppable—Experience doubled in Reaction Commands; AP boost; LV1—15.

A/N: I love the Kim Possible series. Music was taken from an episode when Kim told Ron that she couldn't sing in front of people but gets over her fear at the end and sings an awesome song. Sora's so corny! And the DBZ crack was from a picture I saw of a young Kim watching DBZ on deviantart(dot)com.


	5. Tod

Tag. Racing around trees, not a care about who the three of them are.

Opinions. "Your tail!" Sora shouted in glee. He wrapped Tod's tail around his neck like a boa, strutting around, as Tod and Copper laughed with him.

Dogs. "Dogs shouldn't be friends with foxes," Chief sniffs, falling back to sleep. Sora stuck his tongue out at him not caring whether or not he is a dog right now.

Loyal Friendship—Summon Experience increased in tight situations; Reaction Commands increased; LV1 14.


	6. Aristocats

Also Known As. "The name's Abraham DeLacey Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley the Alleycat. But O'Malley will do just fine."

Rain. Sora picked up a dripping Marie and carried her into the broken basket beneath the bridge, licking off the water of her ruined white coat as she sniffled at their dismal situation.

Ill-will. A scratch, a kick of a horse and _**"QUIET!" **_from a very irate Jiminy who was trying to pick the lock of the trunk. ("Okay, go on.")

Song. _Every truly cultured music student knows you must learn scales and your arpeggios. Bring the music ringing from you chest and not your nose, while you sing your scales and your arpeggios._

Train. "Sora, play Train with us!" "Alright. WOO WOO!" _**WOO! WOO!**_

Cats. _Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cats the only cat who knows where he's at._

Accuse. "THE BUTLER DID IT!"

Treatment. Edgar smirked as he dumped the whole bottle of sleeping pills into the pot.

Sanctuary. "Oh, Georges, my home will be a home for _all _the cats in Paris."

Aristocracy—Higher drop rate of items, HP, MP, and orbs; Lucky Lucky ability; LV1—12.

A/N: Yeah, I used Ill-Will in one of my other Acronyms but I loved that scene. And that is O'Malley's true name. He says in the song he sings, the very first part. Aristocats was so cute! I'm singing Scale and Arpeggios in my next concert!


	7. Zidane

Zeal. The blonde boy grinned down at the brunette as he swung on his tail up in the rafters.

Identity. _He is an Angel of Death meant for the destruction of Gaia._

Destruction. He ran away from them, all of them. Why should he be granted their trust and friendship when he is such a terrible thing.

Act. Uh…princess dying…not supposed to happen. Totally not in the script.

Noise. (Sing me something_ clear _and **true**) _Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark for traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart. To weave by picking up the pieces that remain; Melodies of life—love's lost refrain_

Explain. "Garnet wants to be escape by any means necessary, you want to kidnap her by orders of her Uncle who she was going to escape to. Works for everybody."

Death Angel—Knocks down several surrounding enemies; combo boost; LV1—15.


	8. Buzz Lightyear

Buddy. You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed. You just remember what your old pal said: Boy, you've got a friend in me. Yeah, you've got a friend in me.

Undoing. "Hey, Buzz, what happened to your arm?" "Who needs an arm when you're going to be a pretty princess drinking tea all day?" "Just what are you drinking?"

Zoom. "Son, see that button next to the car?" "Um, yeah?" "Press it……AND BLAST OFF" "HOMIGAWD!"

Zeal. I am Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. _Sure_.

Laser Blade—Magic Lock-on; square button delivers lasers; LV1—15.


	9. James P Sullivan

Sanitary. The two chuckled as they watched the one-eyed green monster wander around the apartment, spraying furniture and objects with a desensitizer from the harmless (and cute) child's fingerprints.

Universal. The blue and purple monster grinned at him. "We have doors from all over the universe." (_Maybe he could find Kairi's_)

Laughter. Laughter has always been the best medicine. And it's much better than seeing the grotesque horror on little children's faces that shouldn't even be there.

Longing. He kept that piece of wood for a very long time. (_"Boo"_)

Yell. He watched the terror grow on Boo's face and the guilt that grew on the monster's.

Boogie Man—30 percent resistance to dark-based attacks; Warp Ability; Laser Shot Ability; LV1—16.

A/N: Yeah, I used his nickname because the one who requested used his nickname and I went with that.


	10. Baloo

Bare. _Look for the Bare Necessities, the simple Bare Necessities, forget about your worries and strife! I mean the Bare Necessities, one of Mother Nature's recipes that brings the Bare Necessities to life!_

Animal. If Mowgli's a human why come I'm a Jaguar?

Loosen Up. So just try and relax, yeah cool it. Fall apart in my backyard. 'Cause let me tell you something, little britches, if you act like that bee acts, uh uh, you're working too hard. (But I have to, as long as Keyblade's with me) Then once in a while, little britches.

Odd. "Jaguars," Baloo said with disgust. Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

Oblige. Let the boy be with his own kind. The bear watched sadly as both boys followed the girl into the village. _She did that on purpose._

Jungle Fever—Healing items increased; rate of drop items increase; fire ability increased; LV1—14.

A/N: Sora's a jaguar.


	11. Dory

Dialect. "I can speak Whale, AAAAAWOOOOOGAAAA!"

Ocean Current. "We're going through a gnarley one, dudes and dudettes. Hang onto something!" "FISH HUG!"

Race. Who knew it could be so deadly?

Yell. "P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney! I remembered it again!" "So I've heard the last 2.7 zillion times."

Blissful Thought—MP Haste; Confuse Ability; LV1—14.


	12. Jack the Monkey

Job. "Wait, it took us forever to catch him—" Who's boots are those?

Anoyance. "Out of my way, Sora; now where is that monkey_ I want to _SHOOT _something._"

Curse. Now that monkey's smart, but why would it take another medallion.

Keen. Jack let out a long mournful cry for his master, until Jack shot at him.

Monkey's Uncle—High Jump Ability; MP increased; AP increased; HP increased; LV1—14.


	13. Jake Long

Japanese. Jake grumbled, smashing at his video game buttons. Sora, always trying to be helpful, said, timidly, "You know, a lot of people think I'm gay."

Anthem. "He's the American Dragon…his skills are getting faster with Grandpa Master…" Jake could only roll his eyes and laugh at the very enthusiastic Sora.

Know. Sora shifted uncomfortably in the snow and stared at his forlorn friend.

Encore. Sora smirked at Jake, who nodded towards him. And they both hopped on their boards much to the crowd's delight.

Dragon Claw—Glide Ability; Fire Boost; LV1—14.

A/N: My Chinese friend does not liked to be called Japanese, which Jake was called (and he's not). Sora comforts. Also Know has something to do with Rose if you know what I mean.


	14. Emporer Kuzco

Kingdom. "They turned me into a llama for a kingdom? Sora, do something!"

Uncaring. "So we're going to put my birthday present on your house so we're gonna need ya to move out within—I dunno—two weeks, kay?"

Zany. "You have your own theme song, Kuzco, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"

Cabal. "Why does Yzma want to kill me, Sora?" "Well, you did banish her for sitting in your chair." "…So?"

Offlimits. "So since I never heard your singing angels on your mound-for-a-hill, I'm taking my birthday present elsewhere." "Very good, Kuzco. Here's your cookie."

Llama Land—MP increased; LV1—13.


	15. Max Goof

Maximillion. "Sora, meet Maxie!" "Daaad, stop calling me _that_."

Adolescence. "Finally." "Yeah, there's no one else to talk to since P.J. left." "Everyone else I meet is older than me, or they act totally weird, saying they've met me before."

X-treme. Sora clapped his hand on the young Goof's back. "Been nice knowing ya, dude." "What's that supposed to mean?"

Eye to Eye—Defense increased; Strength increased; MP increased; HP increased; AP increased; LV1—14.


	16. Melody

Mother. Sora groaned. Why him? Why couldn't it be Eric?  
Ending. He was there at the Birth of Melody. He was there when he watched the King of the Sea cast the gold locket embedded with her name on it. He knew this was all the beginning of the end.

Laughing stock. Melody brought the heels of her hands to her face as she ran out of the room. Sora turned to those who were snickering and giggling and shouted, "THOSE WHO LAUGH AT THE ROYAL FAMILY ARE AGAINST THE ROYAL FAMILY!" And he whipped out his Keyblade to make his point.

Ocean. Sora grinned, wrapping his arms around the girl's waist. "Hold on," he used Glide to climb over the wall and to S P L A S H ! into the water.

Dread. "You never her told her about your childhood _or _what you **are**?"

Youth. "You were my mother's friend?" She giggled. "That makes you old!" He grumbled in reply.

By the Shore—Blizzard-Boost; Cure-Boost; LV1—13.


	17. Quasimodo

Quasimodo. It means 'monster.'

Unchain. See that boy the one who's about to go in flames? Would you help him? Please? ( _You were never a monster _)

Ave. "God help the outcasts, hungry from birth, show them the mercy the won't find on Earth…"

Sanctuary. "Claim Sanctuary." A voice whispered from the rafters.

Insecure. You're the bell ringer! When she wants oo-la-la, then she wants you la-la. She will discover, guy you're one heckuva guy. Who wouldn't love a guy like you?

Monster. Take a look at Quasimodo and Lord Frollo. ( Who is the Monster and who is the Man? )

Outside. The bell Quasi led him to was old and cracked, but inside it was beautiful, laden with gold and jewels. Just like the keeper's heart.

Damnation. The city is in flames, your other-worldly friend with severe burn marks, and that evil man is looking down at you with disgust and hatred, but—_God help the outcasts—_you can do it.

Outside. And out there living in the sun. Give me one day out there, all I ask is one to hold forever. Out there where they all live unaware. What I'd give, what I'd dare, just to live one day out there!

Tolling of the Holy Bells—Strength increased; Holy Spell; Cure-boost; High-Jump ability; LV1—16.


	18. Reno

Red. "We were siblings…before…everything." (_Red like their hair—and _**blood**)

Excellence. "So how good are these things?" "Shin-Ra technology at its finest." **B O O M !**

Narcotic. _Cough, cough, wheeze. _Come on, try it.

Overdose. 1 tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila—FLOOR! A drunken slur came from the duo, sounding suspiciously like "Bones, Bones, Bones, Billy Bones, send him off to Davey Jones..."

Bloody Jack—Dash Ability; Sneak Ability; LV1—15.


	19. Robin Hood

Rob. "We don't steal! We just…borrow it for a good cause." "Boy are we in debt."

Obsess. "Oi, Romeo, stop thinking about _her_ and keep watching the food."

Birthday. A bow and arrow. And his hat!

Illegal. "Maid Marian…you have a wanted ad for your beloved…in your closet—why?"

Nervous. Please don't let Prince John know that's Robin! Just Maid Marian!

Thieving Heart—Draw Ability; Jack-pot Ability; Lucky Lucky Ability; Once-More Ability; Second Chance Ability; LV1—15

A/N: Notice how Obsess can have either Sora or Robin saying it?


	20. Troy Bolton

Training. Sora gulped as the Coach set his eyes on him and crossed his finger's behind his back as he thought of his promise for Troy, keeping the musical a secret.

Romeo. Detention wasn't all that bad. He could pick on Troy more as he tried (and failed) to get Gabrielle to notice him.

Over. "Why, _why, _WHY?" Troy moaned as he banged his head on the desk in the science garden. Sora scratched his head and wondered why Gabrielle gave him and Troy the cold shoulder.

Yellow-bellied. Sora rolled his eyes and shoved Troy onto Gabriella, forcing them to lip-lock. (_Troy and Gabby, sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g_)

Playmaker—High Jump ability; LV1—14.


	21. Vincent Valentine

Vampire. "C'mon you guys, it's not like there's some—CREEPY LOOKING MAN SLEEPING IN A COFFIN!!!!"

Immortal. The brunette rolled his eyes and looked at Vincent from the corner of his eye. _Stupid Hojo._

Night. All that could be seen of him in the moonlight was his blood-red cape.

Conceive. He might be the reason for the _one winged angel_. ("_C'mon, man, that's bogus."_)

Evil. Chaos gave a howl as he ripped the Heartless to black ribbons, in a bloody and violent mess. The Keyblade Wielder called out, "Vincent, are _you _there?"

Noise. The Dirge of Cerberus—_literal meaning—_The funeral song of the three headed-beast. That's why the man carries the crimson mantle on his shoulders, to signify his death that happened so many years ago by a shot through the stomach.

Turks. He aims his gun at the black monsters, remembering his training as a Turk. (_And pooling red blood at his feet and on his hands_)

Crimson Blade—Warp Ability; Dash Ability; Magic Lock-on; LV1—16.


	22. Nanaki Red XIII

Night. The boy took to the bed and the animal took to the small roaring fire in hearth.

Animal. "What are you? A dog or a cat?"

Nautical. "You know, if I didn't know any you any better, I would say you're afraid of _water_" A low, dangerous growl and an intimidating glare. "Good thing I know you better."

Another. "Are you sure you're the last of your kind?"

Knowledge. The boy smirked, knowing his blackmail was going to work against Red XIII. (_He's actually in his teenage years_)

Intelligence. "Hey, you're smart, right?" "Yes…" "Could you…help me with this essay?" "…Excuse me?"

Fire Tail—Dash Ability; Strength Increased; LV1—15.


	23. Chicken Little

Crash. "It was just an acorn everybody." Or was it?

Hexagon. "SORA! Call Abby and tell her to call the others. This thing blends into other objects!!"

Incident. Nobody really does trust them now.

Crops. "So that's how the signs are made..." Sora muttered, ducking as a blade came close to his spikes.

Karma. "First they made a movie about your humiliation and now your heroism. These people are QUACKS!" "Hey!" "Sorry, Abby."

Exterminate."**_The aliens are going to destroy us all!!_**"

Not really. "Oh this panel always falls off when we come picking for acorns." "Oh."

Falling Sky. Magnet element; Reflect element; LV1—14.


	24. Mater

Mater. "My name's Sora." "Sora? Hey you're one of those Japanesey cars, ain't ya? Ohayo, Sora-san! The name's Mater. Like tamater 'cept without the tuh."

Automobile. "I'm a car?" "Yeah, and I'm a pickup truck, even though I've always wanted to go in one of them ellycopters."

Tractor. "C'mon, do it!" _BEEEP!_**Mooo!!** _Thunk_ … **glurg** _hisss._ SnortgigglegiggleLAUGH!

Exist. "Life could be a dream If I could take you up in paradise up above (sh-boom) If you would tell me I'm the only one that you love Life could be a dream, sweetheart (Hello, hello again, sh-boom and hopin' we'll meet again)" "'Ey, yer really good at singin', Sora-san, do ya know Cotton Eyed Joe?"

Rear-view. "The secret is rear-view mirrors…Watch this!"

Life is Highway—Speed increased in attacks; Magnet element; LV1—14.

A/N: The reason I picked Exist is that it's during the scene when McQueen fixed the neon signs and the song that's playing is called "Life Could Be A Dream" which Sora is singing. And yes, Mater knows some accurate Japanese. I purposely misspelled helicopters.


	25. Stanley Yelnats

Spell. _Your family shall be cursed for not taking me up the mountain. _

Tired. "Don't give up, your almost done, Caveman."

Alone. "Nothing's gonna help us now, Sora." "Maybe not yet."

Nasty. Don't let the Warden find out. She's after Kissin' Kate's treasure. (_Don't you mean Stanley Yelnat's?_)

Lizard. They say your as close to death when you can see the yellow spots and—oh! You got bit…

Elixir. _Them lizards won't bite if you eat my special onions. _

Yelnats. "Hey, Stanley?" "Yeah, Zero?" "Your last name is your first name spelled backwards, right?"

Western Treasure—Increases Luck; LV1—15.


	26. Aslan

Adam. At least this time destiny didn't completely rope him in. He's just there for back up.

Sign. When the two Sons of Adam and the two Daughters of Eve arrive, He will rise.

Lucy. "But Mr. Tumnus is real," she pouted as her siblings left through the door, leaving her alone with the new boy. "As real as this fairy?" A tinkling of bells. (_but _shh! _keep it a secret_)

Abundancy. "My friends are my strength. And together we make an impossible force to stop. We'll go together." The Lion chuckled gazing at the friends in particular. "It looks like you have more than enough strength alone."

Narnia. He created this place. (_All hail Aslan. The True King of Narnia._)

Lionheart--Strength, Defense, Spells, Summon Limits, Form Limits, MP, HP, AP greatly increased--LV1 20.  
_Can only be synthesized in Narnia with _3 (three) _of each of _all _ingrediants in the categories of Blazing, Frost, Lightning, Lucid, Power, Dark, Dense, Twilight, Mythril, Bright, Energy, and Serenity; _3 (three) _Orichalums and _4 (four) _Orichalum_

Author's Note: Ain't it gonna be a bitch to get that blade? Payback because I have never been able to complete the Ultimate Keyblade. Yes I'm being a little bitch because of my sore loser mood. BUT I WANT TO GET IT!! -pout-

Revenge.

Lucy is so cute. I like cute girls. No I'm not lesbian. I just appreciate girls who have the ability to be cute without trying.


	27. Mowgli

Man. He was going to meet them someday (_you can't escape the inevitable_).

Oblivious. Sora rubbed his temple in frustration. _How can the kid NOT know about Shere Khan._

Women. "She did that on purpose!"

Growing up. You can take the boy from the jungle, but you can't take the jungle from the boy.

Lil' Britches. "Alright, now I have _two_ lil' britches, beat that Bagera."

Inattention. Why couldn't Baloo pay more attention when the evil monkeys kidnapped him.

Jungle Rhythm--Cure Boost; Leaf Bracer; LV1: 14

Author's Note: Hey! I found my dictionary. Which sucks cuz I wanted to get a bigger one with more words so I could blow you guys away with my huge, new and improved vocabulary. But I still have the same Students Dictionary. The rest of these will be the one's I finally got around to do last night. Right now I'm working on Arthur/Wart I don't want to wait until I have all of them cuz it's gonna be a pain putting the all in.


	28. Rinoa Heartilly

Return. They embraced the way lovers do. And Sora smiled.

Investigate. …I must find out if she's a good girlfriend. "Do you know how to make an appletini? "I should, it's my favorite drink." "_Marry her_, Leon."

Narcissus. He peaked over her shoulder. "Those better be from Leon of I'm shoving something painful up his butt."

Omen. Sora looked at the tarot cards he got from _Captain_ Jack Sparrow that he placed in front of Leon. "Okay, something to do with a butterfly and a lost love reunited. Wonder what that means."

Ability. So you're a sorceress. Hm…The Sorceress and the Wolf….sounds kind of kinky." "Where's my Gunblade…"

Eyes on Me--Magic Lock-On; Auto Summon; MP Boost; LV1--14

Author's Note: Okay, let me explain **Investigate**. It's actually a tribute to my favorite show _Scrubs. _J.D. sometimes reminds me of Sora, so there you go. Also, since the ABC company is owned by Disney, I can put Scrubs in here. -grins maniacally- (if you've never seen the show and are interested go to tv-links(dot)co(dot)uk)

Scrubs is so much better than Grey's Anatomy. DOWN WITH GREY! -cough-


	29. Arthur::Wart

Animal. "I wonder what it would be like to be a bird. Or a squirrel! Or a fish!"

Rabbit. "How about a rabbit, next time, eh?" "Um…no thank you, not at this moment."

Teach. "Are you sure you want to become a squire? You could learn something much more interesting, like magic." "You mean you can teach me?!"

Heart. "But why did the sword choose somebody like me." The Keyblade master tapped the young boy's chest, just where his heart would be. (_Oh_.)

Unfit. "You mean you two want Wart to be a magician?" The ruddy haired boy laughed as he ripped off more mutton from the bone with his teeth. "That's a laugh and half!"

Rescue/Roof. "Now tell me why you just crashed through the roof." "To get my step brother's arrow."

Camelot--Strength and Defense increased; MP increased; LV1--14.

Author's Note: Arthur is so cute. I want to hug him.


	30. Denzel

Death. Sora placed the wet cloth back on the sleeping boy's head. _Please help Denzel. Don't take him away._

Entranced. There's something in the water. (_Don't drink it!_)

Never. Dilly dally, shilly shally. ("At least Denzel's not giving up, Cloud! Why not you?")

Zinnia. Marlene tucked the flower behind his ear, much to Denzel's distaste. Sora had to shove a fist in his mouth to stop laughing.

Empty. "Denzel!" Sora rushed up to the child, who was standing motionless in front of the tower. He looked into his eyes and saw…nothing. (_Ignore the dread, boy, and get him out of there_)

Look. Marlene bit her lip and giggled. "You look like brothers."

Second Chance---HP increased, Item Boost; Cure Boost; LV1--14.

Author's note: He's so kyoooot…


	31. Jesse Aarons

Jealousy. He didn't understand why he felt angry at the older boy as he watched him make Leslie laugh.

Enchanted. Close your eyes, but keep your mind wide open. (_Welcome to Terebithia_)

Sanctuary. School, sisters, neglectful fathers, girl bullies, races---it's all so meaningless here. Here it's just them. And the possibilities.

Sorrow. Watch the broken rope swing in the breeze. (_if only he went with her, one last time_)

Ever After. In the glorious and happy memory of Queen Leslie, Queen May Belle shall rule in her place next to King Jesse and Guardian Knight Sora.

Beautiful Dreamer--AP increased; MP increased greatly; LV1--15.

Author's Note: The movie and the book made me cry. The movie was beautifully made, keeping true to everything in the book. I can't believe Leslie had to die. -emo tear- JESSE HAD A CRUSH ON HER!!


	32. Milo Thatch

Mad. "Why should I go on, Sora. If everyone else says it's not true--" "It must be true! Like they say, you'll never know till you go on a life changing journey to the bottom of the sea and find out."

Island. It's falling into ruin. Time to resurrect.

Lost&Found. "Dude…" "Welcome… to Atlantis!"

Orichalcum. "Great Globs of Pickle Juice! Do you know what this is!" "Um no…Sora…for once…no…" "It's orichalcum! Precious synthesis materials! If I can just find the rest of the ingredients, I can easily make the Ultima 3.0 Keyblade!"

Heart of Atlantis---Drop rate of items increased greatly; MP increased LV1--15.

Author's Note: Orichalcum is believed to have been mined in the caves of Atlantis. It also believed that it's "gold-copper", second most precious metal after gold.


	33. Tramp

Tramp. What are you doing on the wrong side of the tracks?

Rat. "There's rat in the baby's room! Hurry on up, I'll catch up!"

Animal. "Don't ask the monkey's to help get the trapper off. Too closely related to humans. Maybe the beaver might help."

Mutt. Tramp and Sora growled at the same time hearing the dog catcher call Lady that ugly name.

Pasta. Sora watched with the chef's, chewing on some lasagna, grinning madly when he watched them do the old long-spaghetti-noodle-that-will-obviously-end-in-a-kiss trick.

Underdog--Speed Ability; LV1--15.


	34. Will Stronghold

Weak. "You know, I know this girl named Mulan, and her dad said that the last blossom to bloom will be the most beautiful of all." "So I remind you of a girl and a _flower_?"

Incredible. Sora smiled. Lucky, he has both his mom and dad's powers.

Last Resort. Sora sighed at the coach who finished yelling at him to reveal his "powers." He whipped out his Keyblade and stared at the coach as surprise and realization dawned on the coach. "Well why didn't you say so before, son? You're a guest of honor!"

Layla. "Just go talk to her." He shoved the powerless boy over to the girl, making them fall to the floor. "Oops, sorry."

Hero's Strength--Strength increased greatly; HP increased; Glide Ability; LV1--16.


	35. Wilbur Robinson

Wild. If only he had a family like this.

Investigate. Carl is a robot with human emotions; Bud and Lucille, the grandparents bake cookies by dancing; Gaston is obsessed with anything involving cannons; Billie likes trains; Art is an intergalactic pizza boy dressed as a superhero; Fritz who has a puppet wife named Petunia; Lazlo has rockets on his boots who paints murals; Tallulah likes to dress like a skyscraper; Joe is an obese man who likes to watch exercise videos but doesn't exercise who's also Billie's husband; Greeter twins Spike and Dimitri who aren't even related to the Robinsons; Lefty is an octopus butler; Franny is a conductor of singing frogs. And you thought _your_ family was weird.

Lineage. "Wait, is this…me?" "Yeah, that's you on your wedding day. You live next door to us, with your wife Kairi. But if you ask me, you two kiss too much." "…" "…" "I'm getting married to Kairi?" "Yeah." "…" "…" "I'm getting married to Kairi?" "Dude, I've just said that two times." "I'm getting married to _Kairi_." "Sora, please breathe." "I'm much too happy right now. I'm sorry." "Hey, there's your son back from college! Hey, Skyler!" "WHAT THE--"

Bowler Hat Guy. "FOR LEWIS! CHAAAARGE!!" "Um, Bowler Hat Guy's the other way…"

Unbelievable. "The future's so cool!"

Robinsons. _Bright lights, boy, look around you. Your imagination is working overtime. The world that you've dreamt of has now arrived. Hot shot, the greatest adventure is where the family you've searched for comes alive. So come meet the Robinsons!_

Moving Forward---Experience increased greatly in tough situations; Item Drop; Item Boost; Warp Ability; LV1--15.

Author's Note: I wanted to see the movie but my parents never took me! (I sound like a little kid XD) So if you have seen the movie and you find something wrong; please don't flame but just leave a message describing what might be better. I got my info off of wikipedia again. So sorry.


	36. Lulu

Laugh. He was shocked, if anything, to hear the sound coming from her when he fell down in a heap of arms and legs from the tree in front of her. But it was still a pretty sound.

Unleash. Sora winced watching the Black Mage unleash her ultimate rage on the army of heartless. Crissakes, two minutes and he doesn't have to do anything, since she already took out two-thirds of the army.

Love. It was rare for anyone to see Lulu smile. But maybe now with the small bundle of life in her arms, he thought that maybe he could see her smile more often.

Unwell. Sora sneezed loudly and sniffed, pouting that he was stuck with a cold. Lulu rolled her eyes, rolling right into her reprimanding for dancing in the rain and then going to bed with the wet clothing on. She then gave him some hot soup and tucked him before leaving him to sleep.

Black Mage--Dark resistance increased by 30 percent; LV 15

Author's Note: I like doing these kind of acronyms better than ocs


	37. Basil of Baker Street

Bullet. "Another dead end!" Basil wailed, throwing his head down in despair. Sora glanced at the microscope and giggled at Basil's misery.

Animal. Sora took his tail in hand and looked at it closely. "First a cat, now a mouse…"

Sound. Sora looked at the address the little mouse girl had given him. The sound of a violin being played beautifully came to their ears. Sora grinned at the small mouse beside him, reassuring her that they've finally found Basil of Baker Street.

Intoxicated. "Hmm…Sora, I think these drinks have been--DRUGGED!" Basil stared in mortification, watching Sora drunkenly sing "LET ME BE GOOD TO YOOOOUUU!" with the scantily dressed mouse on stage.

Law. "The Infamous Ratigan shall be arrested by me, Basil of Baker Street, someday soon, Sora!" "Could you _please _get down from the coffee table? You're scaring the guests." "Mrs. Judson, I didn't notice you were there." "Hmmph!"

Mouse and Man--AP increased by 60 percent; LV 15


	38. The Muses

Music. He felt like dancing. This strange, new music was addicting.

Urn. Sora screamed and jumped away from the ceramic jar. The girls giggled, Euterpe saying, "So this is the guy we get to sing about."

Song. "So what do you think about it." "Well, it was good, it's just, I've never met someone who'd dedicate and write a song for me." "Well today's your lucky day."

Everybody. Euterpe was the muse of music, Melpomene was the muse of tragedy, Terpsichore was the muse of dance, Thalia was the muse of comedy, Urania was the muse of astronomy.

Sound. He remembered that while laying there in the locker room, he heard the angelic voices of..._something._

Gospel Truth---Harmony and Discord is a Reaction that allows the wielder to use music note shaped bombs that have effective use---LV1--15

Author's Note: I liked the music in Hercules. Cuz if my mom likes the music a lot, then it _really is_ good.

Disney screwed up, there were in actually NINE muses while they drew FIVE.


	39. Kadaj

Kill. Sora's eye twitched. The sword's like Sephiroth's…only cut in half and both halves stuck on the same handle.

Advent Children. Why are they taking the infected ones?

Damage. Sora groaned, staring up at the gruesome behemoth. "Why did he _have _to grab _that _summon materia?"

Alike. Sora stared out the window and contemplated his past encounter with the clone. ( _he reminded him of a _nobody )

Jealousy. He just wanted to be **r e a l**.

Author's Note: Nah, I'm not giving him a keyblade. He's villian. He doesn't deserve one. Even though Sora's getting the keyblade. How about Ten Gazillion Experience Points?


	40. Janitor

Janitor is Weird. Sora gazed around the hospital finally settling on Janitor who was glaring at him. "What?" the Janitor said snappishly. "Just because you have spiky hair means you have to look at me last? Just cause I'm a Janitor?" Sora slowly stepped away.

Animal. Janitor dropped his food tray in front of Carla and Sora. He brought out a stuffed rabbit. "Look, salt--" he shook the rabbit like a salt shaker getting salt on his fries. "And pepper." He put the butt of the rabbit above his pizza and began to twist the rabbits head around. "It's my new invention." Janitor said proudly. "Does that come in ducks?" Sora asked. Carla looked at him and Sora added. "A duck bit me and ruined my pride."

Name. My name is Dr. Jan Itor (pronounced: _Wan __Ee_**-tor**.)

Incident of Fate. Sora stood by the moving door, waiting for JD. The doors were broken so the Janitor was working on them. "Maybe there's a penny stuck in there," Sora said conversationally. Janitor swiveled his head toward him. "Did you stick a penny in here?" Sora quickly shook his head. "If I find a penny in there…I'm taking you down." Later, as Sora was riding in a wheelchair, being pushed by JD he saw the Janitor showing a penny toward him, mouthing the words, "You're dead."

Torment. Sora walked into the cafeteria to see seven large cut outs of himself all in different poses. "Meet, your volleyball team. They're horrible though." "Why do you torment me, Janitor." "Cuz I can."

Overrule. If Sora knows one thing about waking up in a hospital is that by being woken up by Janitor's Squirrel Army is not either sane or safe.

Rock on. The only time time there was truce with Sora, JD, and janitor was when they were playing Air Band With Ted and Todd.

Mop Psycho-- ??? (abilities change for every battle automatically)--LV1--17

Author's Note: I wish Janitor was real. Then he could come to my school. Or my birthday party. Which isn't until February. Don't worry, I still have a lot of acronyms to put up, it's just that I've been stuck at grandparents, and I didn't have a dictionary with me and I couldn't get anywhere near a computer (and yet they still had five, and they still wouldn't let me use them. I mean for frick's sake, they have a plasma screen tv upstairs and downstairs they have their own mini-movie theatre. With a bar. And a pool table. And this is just in one of their homes). Don't worry I'll be back soon.


	41. Dr Perry Cox

Perry's Rant. "Let me tell you a list that I care as little about you, Zola, and your girlfriend Sheila right next to you. Hmm… Low-carb diets, Michael Moore, the Republican National Convention, Kabala and all Kabala related products, High Def T.V., the Bush daughters, Wireless Hotspots, the O.C., the UN, getting Punk'd, Latin Grammys, the Real Grammys, Jeff that Wiggle who sleeps _too darn much_, the Yankees payrole, all the red states, all the blue states, _every_ hybrid car, _every_ talk show host, _everything _on the planet, _everything _in the solar system, _everythingeverythingeverythingeverything--everything that exists!_ Past, present, future, and all discovered and undiscovered dimensions." Sora and JD looked at each other awkwardly as Dr. Cox walked away. "Oh." Cox said like he was remembering something. "And Hugh Jackman." Sora and JD gasped at the same time. "But Hugh Jackman's Wolverine. How dare he…"

Evil. "Look, Zola--" "Sora." "The world is filled with bastard coated bastards with bastard fillings. Nothing you can do about it. I am, in fact, a bastard coated bastard with bastard filling. If you haven't noticed." "But you still love us, because deep down, you just want to give me a big ol bear hug." _Punch!_

Rage/Rant. Sora giggled, midway in Cox's rant. And Cox's eye twitched.

Revenge. "_Nobody_ giggles like a girl when I am talking, Zola." "It's Sora!" Sora yelled from the top of the flagpole.

Yoink. "Okay, Dr. Cox, I'll try to pull some strings. But only if I get to boing your hair." "…Excuse me, Zola." Sora reached up and pulled on one of Cox's curls, saying _boing! _for a sound effect as it curled back into place.

Evil Eye--Extra force is used every other strike, Healing Boost--LV1--16

Author's Note: I LOVE YOU DR. COX!!!! But I still don't know who's better: him or Hugh Jackman.

Another thing, you can never do justice to Dr. Cox through writing. That's why I am telling you to go to youtube and look for clips with Dr. Cox in them. Just type in: **_Scrubs _**or **_Dr. Perry Cox_**. It's easy. And the result is hilarious. I promise you that. I suggest typing in **_Scrubs - Dr. Cox Doesn't Care_** and you'll see the rant from you first read except this time you actually will be laughing.


	42. John JD Dorian

Jiggly-Ball. "Sora, why did you all do that?" "Janitor said we could throw tennis balls at you for free if we pretended to now Jiggly-Ball was. Laverne just wanted revenge for the corn muffin crack you made about her, earlier."

Observe. "Man, I wish I had a way to tell Kairi I lo--Like! Like her…" "Hmm…" JD tilted his head to the side, looking away, while Sora mentally said, _Oh great, now for the next two minutes I have to stare at him thinking up some crazy scheme that isn't even realistic to begin with._ JD came back to the real world, smiling like a lunatic, and said, "That would take a lot of gnomes."

Hanker. JD stared at Turk and Sora for a long time before saying "You two would make really pretty girls." Luckily for Turk and Sora, they both had "places to be at."

Narrative. _In the hospital, you meet a lot of strange people. But this case of two boys, one with silver hair who claims to be seventeen and has the looks to prove it, and a boy with spiky hair that wears weird clothing with strap-belts all over him carrying an unconscious red-head girl, saying things that "Heartless were in a rampage down the street" that almost got them into the psychiatric ward if it wasn't for other wounded people coming in to verify the story has got to be the craziest. _Sora and Riku stared at Dr. Dorian warily as they stood beside Kairi's bed. Riku leaned over to Turk, who had been standing there calmly as JD stared into space, whispering, "Why isn't he doing anything?" "Well, he likes to narrates things in his head, but don't worry, he'll come back in five seconds, once he's done."

Doctor's Order---Cure Boost; Item Boost; Once More; Second Chance; LV1--14

Author's Note: Err, I actually thought I put this up a while ago. So sorry.


	43. Todd Quinlan

Thong. Kairi bit her lip as she tried to find a pen for Carla. She turned and saw Todd hovering over her, staring her down. "There's a pen right there on the floor," he said pointing behind her. Kairi bent down to pick it up and Todd watched in excitement as Kairi's jeans started to inch downwards revealing a pink thong. "THOOONG!!" Todd said in response to the sight. Sora, on the other hand, who just saw this scene, marched over to Todd, spun him around, punched him in the face, hefted a confused Kairi over his shoulder and proceeded to find a private area in the hospital.

Odd. _The Todd appreciates hot, regardless of gender or looks. _(Huh?)

Death. "Hey," Todd called to Kairi, who turned only her head to look at him. He pointed to her butt and continued, "Is that package for me, cause you know it is." Again, Sora punched him _twice _as hard, kicked him in the stomach, hefted a shocked Kairi over his shoulder, leaving Riku laughing his ass off mumbling "He's jealous, holy crap, he's actually jealous", Dr. Cox smirking and highly amused, and JD calling after him, "Try the fourth floor offices, the doctors their rarely use them."

Deity. Riku stared at Todd, who had finished doing a sexual innuendo joke to a nurse and said, "God is watching. How many times have you gotten laid this year?" Todd solemnly put his thumb and index finger together to make an O and said, "Bagel." He walked away as Riku thought, _'God is watching.' Huh, didn't know that would work._

_There is no keyblade for the Todd because it was either too perverted in name, physical appearance, or magical qualities that Sora is too ashamed to share with us OR Sora has punched and/or kicked the Todd's ass so many time's when he came around him or Kairi that the Todd either couldn't or wouldn't give Sora a keychain._

Author's Note: -begins to laugh insanely- And THIS is why I get up from bed to watch Scrubs everyday. Todd is perverted and Sora is the jealous type.


	44. Chris Turk

Turks. "So you're name's Turk, right?" "Ain't nobody else like me, Spike." "Any relation to the Turks Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng?" "…"

Um… "Turkleton!" "Um…Dr. Kelso, his name is Turk." "Which must be short for Turkleton."

Rowdy. "Why do you have a stuffed dog in your apartment?"

Kilimanjaro. "You see, the Lord knew my people were going to suffer for a long time so he gave us the gift of the Coolness, knowing it would be the thing that would save us while the white's only have this dance that matches the tempo of the songs." Turk said, swinging back and forth, snapping his fingers to show the only dance white people can dance. "No offense, Spike." "None taken."

Author's Note: You can't have a JD acronym and no Turk acronym. There's no logic whatsoever.

**Um** is a running joke in the series, if you don't get it. Turk's real name is Chris Turk, not Turkleton, like Dr Kelso, the Chief of Medicine, thinks it is.

**IF YOU FIND KILIMANJARO OFFENSIVE OR RACIST, WELL I'M WHITE AND I STILL THINK THAT WHITE PEOPLE CAN'T DANCE. ALL HAIL THE COLORED PEOPLE, THE LORDS OF THE DANCE!**


	45. Mary Poppins

Magic. She fell from the sky gently, umbrella letting her arrive to the ground safe and sound, while a mysterious wind blew her in the direction of the house and the other nannies away and out of the street.

Agape. "Don't stand there with your mouth open and staring, it's rude." Sora snapped it shut quickly.

Rum punch. Sora tasted a sea-salt ice cream, Kairi tasted a strawberry milkshake, and Riku tasted a Lady Lime, all unusual tastes for medicine but tasty ones nonetheless. Mary neatly took her share of the cold preventing medication and cheerily declared "Rum punch!" and gave a small a hiccup that she covered with her hand.

Yell. "Don't fall into much of the drawing!" But Sora was too busy dragging Riku and Kairi down to the carnival they could see in the distance.

Prim. Feet pointed military style, clothes ironed, parrot umbrella in the left hand, well taken care of carpet bag in the right, black flower hat placed neatly on the head, voice revealing all levels of strictness and…perfection.

Obfuscating. "How did you make General Caraway agree with our plan, Mary?" "Make him? Oh, goodness_, no, _Sora. I don't make anybody do anything, I think I'm sure that I don't. _He _was the one who suggested it." "But he -- " "Now, off you go, Sora, I thought I heard Riku calling for you a second ago." "…O-okay…?"

Practically Perfect. Sora's said "Means well, but doesn't see the whole picture." Kairi's said "Gets too impatient and acts on impulse." Riku's said "Let's guilt overtake him and keep him from the things he _should_ keep doing." _Hers_, on the other hand, said "Mary Poppins: Practically Perfect in everyway!"

In Time Steps. Sora laughed, seeing, for the first time, Mary Poppins with dirt on herself.

Night. "I need to stay up, I can't go to sleep, this definitely can't wait until the morning, Mary, I'm sorry." Sora saw a strange look come into Mary's eyes. "Alright then, Sora. _Stay awake, don't rest your head, don't lie down upon your bed. You're not sleepy as you seem, stay awake don't nod and dream…"_ And he woke up to find a blanket put over him, the sun shining through the window, and everything he had been working finished.

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. "Oh, but I do have a word for this happy feeling," Mary answered, grinning. Sora could see Bert smirking out of the corner of his eye. "And how would you describe it, Mary?"

Pavement & Stars -- Glide, Retrieve, Experience Increase; LVL 14

**A.N. I don't know what Mary's doing here. But I do know that Sora appreciates her. Practically Perfect stands for the two 'p's in her name. AND I INCLUDED BOTH FIRST AND LAST NAME THIS TIME! YAAAAAAAY!**


	46. The Seven Dwarves

Sing. "_Hi-ho-hum! Hi-ho! Hi-ho! It's work to home we go!"_

Evening. And somewhere in the night you could hear "_Ho-hum, the tune is dumb, the words don't mean a thing…"_

Vacancy. Snow took the four beds to the left side of the room and Sora took the other three to the left. "I hope they're nice children though, Sora, so that they'll understand why we're hiding here. And in return we should (yawn) help them become good children and clean the house…" She some other things, he supposed, but they both dropped off to sleep then.

Evil. Sora threw the eaten apple into the roaring fire, shaking with anger, as the dwarves made a glass coffin for Snow.

Names. Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Bashful, Sneezy, Sleepy, Dopey.

Mountain's Jewel -- Aerodynamic for fast swings; Ground Attack Strength Increased; Lucky Lucky; Jack Pot; LV1 -- 14


	47. Prince Philip

Prince. Sora watched Philip's father turn red in the face when Philip mentioned the peasant girl. "YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY PRINCESS AURORA!"

Hurry. Sora could barely contain his laughter as Prince Philip and his horse careened into a pond in their Majestic Search for the Heavenly Voice.

Instant. "That's amore!" Sora kissed his fingertips and spread them out to the air, watching Philip and the girl dance between the trees.

Love. "Philip and peasant girl sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" "If only, Sora, if only." "You know, you suck at being teased."

Idiot. Sora watched Philip be dragged from the small cottage by Maleficent's army. "Great, now I have to go save him."

Peasant Princess. He met her before, once upon a dream.

Dragon Slayer -- Deals more damage in combo moves; Hack; Spell Breaker; Defense Boost; LV1 -- 14


	48. Pete Junior

Pete. "You're Pete's son?" P.J. winces, waiting for the angry insults that he got in Disney Castle, only magnified by an enemy of his own father's. "But that's impossible! I don't believe you. You're _way_ more cooler than your dad." And P.J. remembered something his mom told him once. (_"Only true friends look straight at you."_)

Enemy. His father always told him "Anyone siding with the Rat King is an enemy of ours', son!" But everyone's wrong, once in awhile, right?

Trouble. Max, PJ, and Sora found a very useful way to use the Magic Staircase in the westwing (you know, the one that turns into a slide when you press on the second step?). All morning, they had used their skateboards to learn a few tricks they were all teaching each other until they heard the familiar holler of "MAX! PJ! SORA! Just _what _do you think you are _doing_?" of Daisy. (_"Time to scram!"_)

Evolve. _I knight thee, Pete Hugio Junior, as a member of the Royal Guards, and as a fellow Keyblade Link. Before the courts of the many worlds visited in the Quest of the Keyblade, I dub thee Sir Pete of Disney Castle!_

Junior. He's not his father.

Junior Hero -- All Magic relations are boosted by Sixty Percent; LV1 -- 15

**author's note: **Man, I've forgotten PJ's character! Sorry if I messed up/sorry I was really vague!


	49. Lucy Pevensie

Lion. Susan gave Lucy a strange and suspicious look. "There can't be lions in the wintertime, Lucy. Now, quick! Hurry up." Susan ran ahead to catch up with Edmund and Peter, leaving Lucy to sulk by herself -- "What did he look like, Lu?" And then she remembered that Sora was there.

Undercurrent. As the three sibling freaked out over the loss of the youngest, Sora followed the river downstream until -- "S-sora! Have y-you s-seen my c-c-coat?"

Cair Paravel. "A whole kingdom, for us?" She looked at Mr. Tumnas and Sora. Sora shrugged. "Eh, I'm sure you'll be able to run it just fine. I mean, you've got us!"

Yuletime. As Santa drove off on his sleigh, Lucy and Sora turned to the others, smirking. "We _told _you guys he was real."

__

For Keyblade, see

**Aslan**.

**Author's Note:** I rather doubt I'd make any other Narnia character. Lucy and Aslan are my only favorite characters. So's Mr. Tumnas, but his name is too long. I think I spelt Cair Paravel wrong and I cheated on the keyblade. If it makes you happy, Lucy's the one who gives him the recipe when they step into Narnia.


	50. Herbie

Hydromatic. Kairi blinked, watching Sora as he fixed Herbie's engine. Was he singing Grease Lightening?

Engine. "So...let me get this straight, Sora. You can fix up a car, paintjob and installation to the point it becomes a supercar...but you can't pass in school to save your life?" "...Shut up, Riku."

Racecar. The car's paint was faded, seats chewed up rats and moths, and tires completely deflated (or not even there). But something caught Sora's eye. "Hey, guys! Check this out. This car's speedometer goes up like a racecar's."

Black car. Kairi screamed, grasping for Riku's hand to keep the two halves of the car together. "HE JUST SPLIT HERBIE IN HALF!" She screamed and Sora answered, "HE JUST RUINED THE PAINTJOB!"

Instant. "I think that car just winked at me."

Everafter. Kairi smiled at Sora and said, "Herbie, a little help for this boy." Herbie's door swung open and hit Sora in the back, amking him stumble and fall into Kairi. (Riku then started to take bets from the Nascar fans and paticipators, saying how long those two would be at it.)

Road Rage -- AP Increase; Experience Boost; Fast Swing; Close in on target using square button; LV1 -- 16.

**Author's Note:** ...ahem...HERBIE! HERBIE! HERBIE! HERBIE! HERBIE! HERBIE! HERBIE! HERBIE!


	51. Caspian X

Call. _It started out as a feeling, which then grew into a hope. Which then turned into a quiet thought, which then turned into a quiet word. And then that word grew louder and louder, till it was a battle cry._

Aslan. Caspian smiled at Sora and the Pevensies. "How can you forget such a memorable place?" (a picture in an arch, depicting the True King of Narnia)

Susan. Sora and Lucy watched Susan and Caspian kiss. "I don't want to know 'til I'm older," Lucy said simply. "I'm older and I don't want to know."

Pevensies. Caspian looked at the five of them sheepishly. "I thought you would all be…older." Sora rolled his eyes. "We can come back in a few years if it makes you happy." "No, no! I just didn't expect…this." "Well, you're a little bit disappointing, too."

In the Beginning/End. _You'll come back when they call you. No need to say good bye. _

Antagonist. Sora stared at Caspian with his sword pointed at Miraz's neck and he silently asked him not to lower himself to that level. Thankfully he didn't.

Narnia. Aslan nodded his heads at the Pevensies and Caspian. "Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Caspian stayed kneeling, and it wasn't until Sora hissed "He means you, too!" did he stand up, surprised and honored.

Deliverance: Learn CALL spell, brings items out of your reach toward you, even if they aren't there. Experience boost, LV1 -- 16

**The words in italics are lyrics from The Call by Regina Spektor, a beautiful folk singer. I wasn't sure want to call the keyblade so I named it after the war CS Lewis named between the Narnians and Talmarines: The War of Deliverance. I don't think there's much bonding between Sora and Caspian because I don't remember seeing that much bonding between the characters (save Susan and Caspian, haha).**


	52. Henry Indiana Jones II

Intellect. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST A PROFESSOR!" "Well, stuff like this doesn't actually pay that well…"

Nazi. Sora peered through boards below him and Indy. "Who are those guys?" He looked to Indiana who was glaring vehemently at the red flag with the strange symbol drawn on it. "Nazis. Why is it almost always Nazis?"

Drum. "So…Indy. Got any idea of how we're gonna get out of this one." The drums grew louder as the two were carried, for the second time, back to the top of the volcano. "Eh, I'm pretty much winging it."

Innumerable. The new pretty thing that had joined the small band of adventurers was pretty nosy. She wanted to know what shampoo Indiana used, how he likes his coffee, if he was available for a relationship like, oh, I dunno, marriage… "Well," Sora scratched his head and shrugged, a smirk only visible in his mind's eye, "It seems like he's more popular than James Bond is."

Aftermath. Sora looked between Marion, Henry "Indiana" Jones II, and Henry "Mutt" Jones III before saying, "Y'know, Indy, considering all the women you hit up, even at your age, it's not all that difficult to imagine you having more than just _one_ kid." Sora, later, still couldn't decide whose glare was scarier or who hit the hardest.

Name. "So why 'Indiana?'" Henry Jones II was silent. "It was my dogs name." ……pffft! "Hey! That dog was something special to me!"

Adventure. Still bleeding from the last journey through Bolivia and the Last Scrolls of Atlantis, Indiana walked over and asked, "So, you up for another adventure?"

"Sure, why not? But this time, I get the girl!"

Whiplash--Faster reaction time, add more members to your party, Lucky Lucky Ability, Draw Ability, Treasure Hunting Ability; LV1 -- 16


	53. Hellboy

Hiss. One of the MANY cats climbing on the bed turned its head and hissed at Sora before leaping over the brooding red giant and scurrying off elsewhere. "C'mon, man. Liz'll come back soon enough."

Evil? "REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" Swinging from a bloody hand for a monster to see, a cross from a dead, but loved, old man.

Liz. "Sooo…rumor tells me that you bumped off a guy because he was getting a little too cozy --" "Yup, that was me." "…"

Lager. "What the hell did we _do_ last night?" "Drank Mexican beer while listening to Barry Manilow."

Brunch. "If you're only going to eat this all day…" "This is my snack time."

Odd. The uniformed man turned to Sora before he launched the last code to open the vault. "Remember that fish guy back there?" Sora nodded, still in a slight daze. "Yeah…that was _weird_." "Well, Mr. Keyblade Master, prepare for that image to be as normal as Barbie doll in the hands of a little kid."

Y-chromosome. Sora jumped away from Liz as a blue fire engulfed her. She was watching the explosions go off in the distance as she said, " 'Get in, get out, not a sound out of anyone,' that's what he promised me. But noooo, he has to get angry because the stupid mummy had to go and bite his tail."

"You're a hero, Hellboy, not a monster."

Blade of Doom -- Fire Spell, Fire Defense, Dark Defense; LV1 -- 17

**AN:** So, this has got to be THE WORST acronym EVER!

Maybe it's because I haven't done in a while.

**Lager** was inspired by the second movie. If you don't get the joke...:ahem: CAUSE, YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T SMILE WITHOUT YOU, CAN'T SMILE WITHOUT YOU, AND I CAN'T LAUGH, AND I CAN'T SING. I'M FINDING IT HARD TO DO ANYTHING!


	54. The Doctor

**D**alek. Sora craned his neck up at the Doctor, seeing cold fury in his face. He turned back to the creatures, scared as hell, Keyblade out, slowly backing away as the robotic enemies cried out "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAATE!"

**O**ncoming Storm. People were afraid of monsters. But the monsters were afraid of _him._ And Sora also felt that quiver of fear, seeing the Doctor stare down an alien with his dark, old eyes as the world exploded around him.

**C**rash. Sora's not really sure who crashed into who. Just as he was making an ungraceful landing a little blue box appears, and afterwards, when Sora's finally free of the crushed and mangled Gummi ship, he notices that the blue box has barely a ding in it.

**T**ARDIS. The Doctor smiles that maniacal grin, saying in a cheerful voice as he pats the blue box that reads "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX." "This is a TARDIS - Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

**O**nward. The Doctor tells Sora the TARDIS can go anywhere in the universe and that he can come with him if he wants. Sora politely declines and says he's already been around it once. The Doctor is of course disappointed by this, and he leaves with time box in flashing lights and groaning whirs. But just as Sora thinks he's gone for good, the TARDIS is back, the Doctor sticking his head out. "Did I mention it travels through time?" The Doctor smirks a little as Sora comes rushing forward.

**R**axacoricofallapatorius. Sora blinked. The Doctor said it slower, waiting for the Keyblade Master to repeat it. "Can't we just call it Fred?" The Time Lord rolled his eyes and started to rant on about the puny minds of humans.

"You are not alone, Doctor."

Time Warp -- Warp Spell; Stop Spell; Strength boost; Defense boost; Magic boost; LV1 - 19

**A/N:** Anyone watch Doctor Who?


	55. Tony Stark

Superhero. It's a dream of hot rod red and ultimate gold, with pretty girls dancing to a personalized theme song, confetti falling and thousands of fans swarming for a peek. Sora says, "I want it." before Donald pulls him away, grumbling.

Tin man. Sora's left alone in the workshop (bad idea, really) when he finds an a circular disk in one of Tony's desk drawers inscribed with the words PROOF THAT TONY STARK HAS A HEART.

Avengers. It isn't Tony or even the Ironman that Sora meets first.

Race. Pepper Potts watches the news with a look of pure horror on her face. Stark should have never given Sora that jetpack.

Knight in Shining Armor. He watches Tony and Pepper, casual and comfortable and absolutely magnificent, and he remembers _home._

"One more race around the city, Ironman?

ARC -- LV 17 -- infused with palladium, made of the strongest metals, short but powerful light bursts (triangle action), Second Chance, Increase Defense, Increases Attack

**According to some, it's been a while...like a year, or somewhere close to that length. I find this to be factual.**

**So, I give you THE MAGINIFICENT TONY STARK because, seriously, the sequel was better than expected because I was TOTALLY expecting Spiderman sequels. Instead it was just awesome and I'm so damn happy they fleshed out Happy without making him become an obstacle for Pepper and Tony like how he was meant to be and could even be taken as a romantic interest for Natasha....if you're crazy enough. LIKE ME!**


	56. Tiana

Toad. It's a vague memory, but Sora swears he's seen this story before.

Imagine. There's a sort of soft glow about her when she talks of the future, that Sora and Naveen become enraptured by the dream too. (But Sora's pretty sure, despite his usual stupidity, that Naveen's more enraptured by _her._)

Adventure. "Aw, calm down, Tiana, just think of this as an adventure!" The glare she sends him is enough to make one curl up and die.

Naveen. A strange feeling passes over Sora when the man with the ukelele walks off after an unsuccessful flirtation with Tiana. Like something he missed, something important, or something missed altogether. He goes back to his meal.

After Dark. It's the first he realizes that some evil doesn't hide in the darkness. It is the Darkness.

"Could you _please _make some more beignets, Tiana?"

Lily Pad - LV12 - Increased Magic

**When this movie came out, I went with my friend on a school night so that we'd have the whole theater to ourselves. That way, whenever a song came on, we could dance in the aisles and sing out loud, even if our voices cracked.**


	57. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Honest. Sora grins, oblivious. "Why try be something your not?" Hiccup flinches.

Invention. Sora stares at the disaster around him. Mild calibration, his ass.

Come on! Sora watches the clouds that hide the Red Death and his friends. (_--The unholy combination of Lightening and Darkness itself._)

Coming Around. Sora watches the dragons and Vikings interact. The he watches Astrid and Toothless, two beings trying to keep the peace while Hiccup's…sleeping. (_Then he _knows_ everything will be alright._)

Up. With jet streams whistling past him, he never wants to come down.

Potential. Sora watches, for once in his life. The subtle grace Hiccup walks with; the delicate designs and parts he can create for weapons and inventions; the steady, firm way he holds things. Hiccup may never be a Viking, but that doesn't mean he can't be something more.

"You see, Hiccup, you just need to unleash all of…this… to show everyone your real greatness."  
_But you just gestured to all of me._

Dragons bane - LV16 - Increased Attack, Glide, Curaga

**WASN'T THIS MOVIE AMAZING? I hope you got to see it in 3D! Gah, I just loved every part of. :D I'm so happy I got to see it three times.**


	58. Harry Potter

**H**appy hour. "LONG LIVE HOGSMEADE!" "Sora, shut up, and put the chair down, you're scaring Collin."

**A**ir-born. Sora pulled up from a nose-dive, nearly careened into Katy, and ran head long into the stands. "Practice, you definitely need more practice."

**R**eflection. Sora picked up the photo frame on the desk. "Who're they?" "My parents." "Oh, is that why he said you look like your dad?" "With my mother's eyes, yeah."

**R**emnant. There came a time when Sora could see Harry's forehead. "Yee-ouch! Where'd you get that scar?" Harry frowned.

**Y**ank. "Are you from America?" "Where?"

"You're a wizard, Harry?"

Spell caster -- LV1 15 -- Low attack, advanced magic, decreased recharge time.

**So, erm, yes. I just want to point out to anyone who will request that I really _don't care_ if the request is Disney or not. If I've seen the character in action and I liked it, there's an undeniable chance you will see them up here. **

**I absolutely refuse to do anything Twilight or Shrek related. Those fandoms can go rot in hell for all I care****.**

**Shout out time: ZOMG! HEY, FIPPY! THANKS FOR COMMEMORATING MY MEMORY WITH EPIC BATTLE SCENES AND WHATNOT. I WUBBLES YOOOOOOUUUU.**

**Ahem.**

**Also, whilst doing Harry Potter's acronym, I was reminded of another Harry: Harry Dresden, of _The Dresden Files._ However I won't do them until I've read them so it's going to be a while (yes, I know there was a television series (which I sort of fangirled for a while), but I want to read the books before doing anything)**


	59. Dorothy Gale

**D**og. "I'll get you, my pretty. And your little dog, too!"

**O**z. It's a world of colorful dreams and lovely thoughts. Until the witch shows up.

**R**ecruit. The scarecrow, the tin man, the lion, and the… (_"What are you?" she asks, green eyes wide in wonder. "The Keyblade master."_) and the warrior.

**O**nce, twice, thrice. Click your heels and make a wish. Then disappear.

**T**ears. "I don't want you to go, Dorothy!" the Tin Man sobbed. Lion tried to keep up a brave face as Dorothy hugged the scarecrow goodbye. Sora glanced over at the "Wizard" and realized how useless his gifts were.

**H**at. Dorothy handed the magic cap to the leader of the flying monkeys. "So you'll never be under someone else's rule." Sora grinned, "I'm so proud of you."

**Y**ellow bricks. All of life's answers can be found along the old route. (_You don't realize your own impact on this world, do you?) _There will be songs sung of them and stories to be told.

"Ease on down, Dorothy."

Ozma's Defense -- LV! 16 -- Strong magic

**So I'd just like to point out that this is NOT based on the movie. This is based on the actual book(s), hence HAT. The flying monkeys were controlled by a magic hat the witch kept so they'd do her bidding. When the witch died, Dorothy took it, used it, and gave it back to Glinda. However, in the MUPPETS version, she gives it to the Monkey gang.**

**YELLOW BRICKS is a tie in to the next acronym.**

**The final quote is from _THE WIZ, _by far the best version of T_he Wizard of Oz_ and it has MICHAEL JACKSON!**


	60. TIN MAN

**T**ale. Once upon a time, there was a girl named Dorothy who flew over the rainbow…

**I**llusion. Sora looks into a mirror and sees a girl in a blue and white dress. She looks so sad and so gray, that he --- (_"Dotty?_")

**N**ickname. He's the one to pull them out of the rushing river after he watches them fall from the cliff and when he pulls out his Keyblade to start a fire, it's Raw who remembers to pay his respects and bow. (_The scarecrow, the tin man, the lion, and the warrior_) "But you're just a legend!"

**M**oments. It feels so empty here, what with Dorothy being long gone and Oz ("_No, it's the O.Z., now"_) in shambles. But DG looks so much like Dotty that Sora's heart brightens along with the rest of Oz (_"I don't care what you call it, it will always be referred to Oz._")

**A**gain. The Sorceress (_I know you_) smiles wickedly down at Sora. "It's been a while, Keyblade master." DG's eyes go wide, the way it usually does when her world has been turned upside down again. "You two know each other? I thought you only came here eighty years ago."

**N**ew day. Azkadelia seems fragile, broken, and Sora takes her hand an remembers another girl he met in Oz. (_My name is Pip---I mean, _Ozma,_ sorry, I keep forgetting!_)

"Follow the yellow brick -- (_it's the brick route_) -- yeah, whatever, guys."

**In 2007, Syfy (then called SciFi) brought out a movie called TIN MAN. It was so epic, I had a fangasm. You should totally look it up, even though I don't feel content with how I wrote this. Anyway, this ties into the DOROTHY GALE. **

**NEW DAY is a theory I have. Each character in Tin Man parodies an original character. Dorothy = DG, Scarecrow = Glitch/Ambrose (same person), Tin Man = Wyatt Cain, Lion = Raw, Glinda = Lavender Eyes, the Wizard = Ahamo/the Mystic Man (two people).  
SPOILERSPOILERSPOILER  
Though technically Azkadelia is supposed to be the Witch, she is actually POSESSED. So, the Witch inside of her makes up two characters from the books, The Wicked Witch of the West AND Mombi, another witch who took hostage of a girl called Ozma, the princess of Oz. Ozma was saved by Dorothy, the same way DG saved Azkadelia. AND it is said/implied in both stories that the two of them are unstoppable together, only vulnerable when they are apart.**

**And for those who have watched Tin Man: Jeb is either Tik Tok or Jack the Pumpkin head (that way, he'll be awesome friends with Az)**


	61. Alice Hamilton

**A**dventure. Alice figures Sora must be Wonderland, what with the way he runs away laughing as they're chased by the Jabberwocky.

**L**ady Luck. "It's not just a story," Sora says, walking alongside Hatter and Alice's horse as a guard against the heartless. "I've met Alice. She's a princess, you know."

**I**ngenious. "How did you and Charlie get the skeletons here?" "You really don't want to know that."

**C**hess pieces. It was Charlie who sidled up to Sora after Hatter runs after Alice. "You've met the Alice of Legend, have you not, fellow knight?" Sora nods. The White Knight continues. "When the cards fell, they resorted to board games, not because the government system was better, but because the people couldn't agree on what to do from there. Between them rose two groups: the Reds and Whites. White for a clean slate, and red for more bloodshed. Alice was the only one who could stop the madness and become Game Master."

**E**vermore. Hatter and Alice's bickering came to an end when Hatter fixed her with a strange look. "How is a raven like a writing desk?" "What?" "Just answer the question." Alice scowls, and snaps, "It isn't!" She stomps away and Sora notices how Hatter's fighting back gleeful grin.

"Alice the Just, they will call you, for sure."

__

Upgrade Lady Luck by 8 points when in Wonderland.

**This is SYFY'S ALICE. I don't know if I want to do Tim Burton's. But seriously, watch Syfy's because it's just as awesome, really. **

**Idk, Andrew Lee Potts is hott and Charlie the Knight is just epic.**

**I'm just not too satisfied with this because I wanted a funny Charlie scene. All I get is a serious foreshadowing. If there's one thing I've learned about revolutions, it's that a civil war follows afterwards (though, technically, revolutions are civil wars, ask your history teachers) and Alice DID go back two times. I got lazy on the keyblade, idk wtf.**

**For those of you who are hardcore Edgar Allen Poe fans, I do realize it's NEVERMORE not EVERMORE. But seriously, work with me here. I couldn't think of anything.**


End file.
